dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaurus race
The are a male-gender species. Overview The minotaurs are kin group of Laveurys. Minotaurs are born between female humans and Laveurys. So all minotaurs are descendants of Laveurys. They are classified as fiends. They usually live in the labyrinth in the middle of the Minon Plain and they rarely go outside. Minotaurs sometimes comes out of the labyrinth and attack surrounding countries. Culture Laveurys treatment of the minotaurus race is slavery. They eat human meat. The minotaurus race are cannibalistic. The minotaurus race is determined by strength. The hierarchy of the minotaurus race is settled with strength. The weak are obedient to the strong, and in some cases they are killed and eaten. Laveurys sent the minotaurs working behind human society. Also the double-headed axe is a weapon that symbolises the minotaurus race. In other parts of the world, minotaurs don't get along well with species such as centaurs and satyrs. Only in Gypshir, these three species would walk side by side. Physical Attributes They are a fiend with a bull head and a human body. History Just the night after the Hero of Light's Party fought the Dark Knight at Mount Holy Dragon. A flock of minotaurs attacked Ariadia Republic and released the gladiator fiends. When Ariadia Republic released it's knights against the fiends, the centaurs defeated the knights in the open field of Minon Plain. At night, the minotaur commanded the orcs to attack and most of the remaining knights were killed. Polom witnessed minotaurs commanding fiends to attack Pasipaea Kingdom. It is the first time for them to lead other species on an invasion. They broke down the ramparts and went through the streets. They abducted the citizens and Euria. The minotaurs have taken the people of Pacipaea back into the labyrinth. On the 13th underground floor of the labyrinth, a small feast was held to celebrate in capturing the hero's party. The human dancers perform seductive dance to entertain minotaurs. They were eating meat and drinking alcohol. The hero's party killed all the minotaurs preoccupying the town of Ous. They spared Zune, who begged for his life. Chiyuki saw a centaur, minotaur and satyr getting along in Gyptis Kingdom. Etymology In , the | |Mīnōtaurosu| : Μινώταυρος miːnɔ̌ːtau̯ros; in as Minotaurus miːnoːˈtau̯rʊs}} is a mythical creature portrayed in Classical times with the head and tail of a bull and the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet , a being "part man and part bull". He dwelt at the centre of the , which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect and his son , on the command of King of . The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero . The word Minotaur derives from the Μῑνώταυρος, a compound of the name Μίνως (Minos) and the noun ταύρος "bull", translated as "(the) Bull of Minos". In Crete, the Minotaur was known by the name Asterion, a name shared with Minos' foster-father. In , the Minotaur had the name Θevrumineś. Development Unlike the Centaur, the in mythology doesn't seem to exist as a race, but in this world it is usually a race.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Laveurintos the Labyrinth City References Category:Species Category:Male race